Algemene Vereniging Radio Omroep
| test card = | test of transmission = | airdate = | country = Netherlands | available = | founded = | founder = | ceo = | slogan = Verrijk je wereld (Enrich your world) | motto = | tvstations = | tvtransmitters = | radiostations = | radiotransmitters = | market_share = | license_area = Netherlands | headquarters = Hilversum, Netherlands | broadcast_area = Netherlands | area = | nation = | regions = | erp = | owner = | parent = AVROTROS | key_people = | foundation = | launch_date = (first broadcast of NSF) (foundation of AVRO) | dissolved = | replaced = | replaced_by = AVROTROS | former_names = Hilversumsche Draadlooze Omroep (1923-1927) Algemeene Nederlandsche Radio Omroep and Nederlandsche Omroep Vereeniging (1927) | digital = | analog = | servicename1 = | service1 = | servicename2 = | service2 = | servicename7 = | service7 = | callsigns = | callsign_meaning = | former_callsigns = | affiliation = | affiliates = | groups = | former_affiliations = | webcast = | website = | footnotes = }} ]] AVRO (Algemene Vereniging Radio Omroep or in English: "General Association of Radio Broadcasting") was a Dutch public broadcasting association operating within the framework of the Nederlandse Publieke Omroep system. It was the first public broadcaster in the Netherlands. In 2014 AVRO merged with fellow broadcaster TROS to form AVROTROS.Over AVROTROS – Historie (in Dutch) History On 8 July 1923, Hilversumsche Draadlooze Omroep was launched by the Nederlandsche Seintoestellen Fabriek (in English: Dutch Transmitter Factory) under supervision of Willem Vogt. On 21 July 1923, it provided the very first regular radio broadcast in the Netherlands. In 1927 it changed its name into Algemeene Nederlandsche Radio Omroep (ANRO), followed soon by a merger with Nederlandsche Omroep Vereeniging (NOV). On 28 December 1927, the two merged broadcasters continued as Algemeene Vereeniging Radio Omroep (A.V.R.O., in English: "General Association of Radio Broadcasting").Fusieperikelen in omroepland in de jaren '20, 8 July 2013 in 1938 AVRO sponsored what was the strongest chess tournament ever to be held, won by Paul Keres. Radio channels Under NPO Radio 4: AVRO Back to the Old School AVRO Baroque around the Clock (shut down 1 April 2016http://web.avrotros.nl/cultuur/klassiek/nieuws/baroque_spotify.aspx) AVRO Easy Listening AVRO Klassiek AVRO Het beste van het beste AVRO Radio Festival Classique AVRO Steenen Tijdperk Fifties AVRO Steenen Tijdperk Sixties AVRO Ziel en Zaligheid AVRO Operette Radio programmes *Arbeidsvitaminen Television programmes * Close Up * Devil's Advocate * EénVandaag (co-production with TROS) * Fort Boyard * Gehaktdag * Junior Eurovisie Songfestival * Koefnoen * Op zoek naar Evita * Op zoek naar Joseph * Opium * The Phone * Sonic X * TopPop * Wie is... de Mol? (Dutch version of The Mole) Presenters These Are the Current Presenters Went From AVROTROS * Chantal Janzen (TV) * Cornald Maas (TV) * Gerard Ekdom (TV & Radio) * Jan Steeman (Radio) * Pia Dijkstra (TV & Radio) * Sipke Jan Bousema (TV) Omroepsters * Netty Rosenfeld† (1951-1952) * Heleen van Meurs (1953-1955) * Mies Bouwman (1954-1955) * Ageeth Scherphuis (1956-1966) * Elizabeth Mooy (1959-1966, 1971-1976) * Ilse Wessel † (1963-1969) * Lonneke Hoogland (1964-1968) * Ria Bremer (1966-1970) * Viola Holt/Viola van Emmenes (1968-1969) * Alice Oppenheim (1968-1975) * Sonja van Proosdij (1969) * Lous Haasdijk † (1969-1975) * Ingrid Drissen (1974-1980) * Jos van Vliet (1975-1976) * Hans van der Togt (1976-1989) * Ilona Hofstra (1977-1979) * Patricia Messer (1979-1985) * Jack van der Voorn (1983) * Monique van der Sande (1983-1985) * Ad Visser (1985-1989) * Myrna Goossen (1985-1990) * Simon Visser (1986) * Roeland Kooijmans (1988-1991) * Birgit E. Gantzert (1989-1992) * Judith de Bruijn (1989-1992) * Pauline Dekker (1990-1991) * Humberto Tan (1991-1992) References Category:Dutch public broadcasting organisations Category:Netherlands Public Broadcasting Category:Dutch-language television networks Category:1927 establishments in the Netherlands